Ondina and Mimmi one-shots
by Untalented.fanfic
Summary: Bunch of one-shots of Ondina and Mimmi. Ratings wary between K to M. Please enjoy my bad writing.
1. My way

A/N

Context: In the show, Mimmi helps Ondina with The Erik problem. She sympatizes with Ondina and talks to her. Then comes my part. Couple years later (after season 4), Mimmi and Chris have a fight, wich leads to them breaking up. Ondina decides to help, but just, in her own way.

Warnings: Smut and other stuff like that. Please also keep in mind that this is my first actual smut/fanfic, that I hopefully finish. And that English isn't my native language. Yes, this is a one-shot, maybe. And sorry it's so long and almost nothing happens.

I do not own Mako Mearmaids or any of the characters in this fanfiction. Only the story is mine.

Mimmi ran to the docks and jumped to the water. She could hear Chris yell something, but she didn't want to hear it. Mimmi turned into a mermaid and swam towards Mako. She knew that Serina was out with David and Ondina was God knows where making chaos. She smiled very slightly at the thought.

When Mimmi reached Mako she swam right towars the Moon pool. She was suprised to find it empty, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to be alone for just a moment. And then she cried. Mimmi cried, without even realising it first. But she soon heard her sobs echo through the cave, and that made her stop crying out loud. She didn't want the pod to find her there. Not in that state.

Mimmi had never cried like that before. Unless she counted the times, when she had just found out about Zac beign her brother. And then he had rejected her. That was hard on Mimmi. At least Ondina tried to cheer her up. The memories made her chukle, but she was still crying, so her voice was a choked out bark.

Suprisingly again, none of the mermaids came to look for her. Until Ondina's heaf popped up. "What are you doing? It's not even a full moon." Ondina asked, clearly confused, but still amused by Mimmi. "I just-" Mimmi's voice came to a halt, when another shaky sob came from her. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Ondina asked and came closer. "I will be." Mimmi said through the tears. "What happened?" Ondina repeated. Neither of the girls said anything for awihle. "We broke up. Chris and me." Mimmi sighed and took a shaky breath. "What!?" Ondina yelled, Mimmi could hear anger. "It's fine. That stuff happens. It happened to you too, with Erik." Mimmi said softly. Ondina shut up by the statment and nodded. "Let's go to Rita's?" Ondina asked while smiling. Mimmi nodded and they swam towards the grotto's entrance.

When Mimmi and Ondina were sitting in the grotto, Ondina sighed deeply. "What?" Mimmi asked. "I just don't understand why he would break up with you." Ondina asked and looked straight into Mimmi's blue eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Mimmi asked and tilted her head a bit. "I mean, you are perfect. You're the smartest and the funniest. And you look always great." Ondina smiled. Mimmi smiled and looked somewhere else, trying to hide her blush. "I was the one who ended it." Mimmi told Ondina. "That makes me feel better." Ondina admits. Mimmi swats Ondina with her arm, but smiles either way.

They were leaving, when Ondina took her hand into her own. Mimmi snapped her attention from leaving towards Ondina and sat back down. "I still don't understand. What complicated things? It can't be sex, right?" Ondina asked shamelessly. Mimmi blushed, but was still taken a back by the question. "No, the sex wasn't it. Just some things were off." Mimmi said, while thinking back to the arguement. Now that she thought, it all did start with him asking why she didn't want to have sex with him anymore. "With the sex? Since I know you so well, I know, that you're lying." Ondina said while setting their hands onto her lap. That made Mimmi's mind wander, but didn't think much about it. "Well maybe it was that. It started with that at least." Mimmi said. "Really? I know for a fact, that you're good in bed." Ondina smirked. "What? You don't know that." Mimmi blushed and looked away. "Maybe I should. I want to help you." Ondina stated and leaned a bit closer. Mimmi didn't comment about it. She was standing up, until Ondina pulled her into a kiss.

Mimmi hadn't said anything when Ondina had yanked her down. She didn't say anything when they're lips met. And she didn't say anything when the blonde snaked her hands up her shirt. That same shirt was quickly thrown off by the same blonde. Mimmi hummed in delight, when Ondina worked her hands down. She almost shot up when Ondina bit down on her neck. The blonde was making a trail of hickeys on Mimmi's neck. Every kiss, every bite gave Ondina a muffled moan or a humm from the brunette. Then Ondina bit down on the collarbone. Mimmi took in breath sharply and tilted her neck, so that her neck was exposed to Ondina. Ondina was now the one to humm in aproval. Mimmi continued to pant and let out moans, when Ondina kissed and bit her neck. She couldn't think on her own at all.

Mimmi had lost track of time. She was probably just a voice of moans and sighs. That changed, when Ondina pushed her down, on to the rock, that was beign softed by pillows and blankets. Ondina had snaked her way down, leaving Mimmi's neck. Mimmi actually whimpered by the loss of the touch. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest. And she was panting. She gasped when she felt cold fingers on her entrance. She heard Ondina humm and then she felt two fingers push into her. The brunette's mind went blank by the sensation.

That had been going on for awhile, and Mimmi was just a mess. She was panting, whimpering, sighing and moaning. Most of the latter. She was getting close. But she didn't care. She didn't care one bit. "Fuck." She said under her breath. Ondina didn't stop at the curseword. Mimmi thought for a second Ondina had just sped up by the act. Mimmi knew it was true, when she let out another one. Mimmi didn't ussually curse, actually she didn't curse unless it was really the only option. And now, it was.

Mimmi was getting even closer everytime Ondina pushed her fingers into her. "Please." Mimmi begged breathlessly. Ondina didn't tease her. Mimmi continued to beg and curse, growing louder by the seconds that Ondina pumped her fingers in and out. "Fuck Ondina." Mimmi moaned. She felt Ondina hesitate at the sound of her name, but it didn't last long. It was just a nanosecond, but Mimmi felt it. She tried to think about it, until she felt Ondina go faster. "Oh fuck!" She practicly yelled, but kept it still low, so no one would hear it. Mimmi felt an orgasm in the pit if her stomach. She had had orgasms with Chris, so no worrying about turning into a mermaid. Ondina was still able to go even faster. After a few moments she came, hard. Mimmi felt Ondina move and shuddered, when she felt Ondina's tongue in her. She whimpered again when the blonde stopped.

"Are you okay?" Ondina asked. "I don't know. That was, a different way of helping." Mimmi breathed out, panting still. "But you have to say I was at least as good as Chris." Ondina challenged. Mimmi smiled. "Maybe." She teased. "What! Was I that bad?" Ondina exclaimed. "No, of course not. I was just joking. I just didn't think that after a break up someone close to you has sex with you." Mimmi said. "So you liked it?" Ondina asked while hovering over Mimmi. "Yes." She nodded. She could see Ondina's blue eyes flash with pride or, lust? She knew that look. Mimmi had seen it before, when she had talked about Erik and their, adventures. "I'm glad." Ondina smirked and let Mimmi sit up.

"Why did you do that?" Mimmi asked quietly. "Because I wanted to." Came a suprisingly soft reply. "But why would you push you're luck with me?" Mimmi added. "Because I know you can't stay mad at me." Ondina said. Mimmi gave her a look. "And I know you wouldn't have said no to me. Even if you wanted to." Ondina smiled. And she was right, when ever she and Mimmi fought, Ondina would apologise and Mimmi wouldn't be mad at her. And she couldn't say no to her either. "Well, you know we mermaids from northern pods are dangerous, right?" Mimmi asked, while smirking. "You wouldn't hurt me." Ondina said, and looked at Mimmi. She noticed the look she was given. "You wouldn't, right?" She added in a short of panic. "You never know." Mimmi replied. "You also hesitated when I said your name." The brunette added. "I, liked the way you said it." Ondina explained and a silence fell upon them.

The silence was broken by Sirena, who came into the room from the actual house. "Hi." She said. She got back the same word. "I had such a wonderful time with David. What have you done?" Sirena asked happily. Ondina blushed a little, wich confused Mimmi, but she was still the one to answer first. "She was just annoying me, so I messed with her for a revenge." Ondina said. "That sounds just like you." Sirena said. She was seated on the table. "Is Rita home?" Mimmi suddenly asked. "Yeah, she said she heard it when you came here." Sirena said and the other girls blushed. "Could you fetch us some food? I'm starving." Mimmi added. She got a nod from Sirena, and a smile when she was gone. "You could have said you're hungry. I have a meal just for you." Ondina whispered into her ear. "Don't tempt me. Or I just might have to." Mimmi warned her in a playfull way. "Try me." Ondina joked. They laughed it off.

~End~


	2. The trip Part 1

A/N

Context: Mimmi and Ondina have asked permission to travel around the world. They decide to swim to Europe first, but also look around on the land.

Other: This is written as them beign in a developing relationship, with Ondina beign very protective, and Mimmi beign childish about the trip by having to know everything. Pure fluff, but with implied adult themes. The story also has other made up mermaids and humans. Some stereotypes may occure. Also I don't know if some of the languages and their sentences are correct. This is a long one.

I do not own Mako mermaids. Only the story is mine.

Mimmi was excited. She had been looking out for this ever since the council had agreed. Mimmi had been given permission to leave Mako and travel to somewhere around the world. But she would have to bring someone with her.

"No, of course not!" Ondina exclaimed. "What do you mean no? I thought you loved adventures." Mimmi smiled. "Yes, but only if no one can get hurt." The blonde said. "What about the water dragon?" Mimmi smirked. "That was then. I didn't care what happened." Ondina said quietly. Mimmi knew that was false. "But you did. Nothing will happen. And we won't be going anywhere far from the coast." Mimmi assured. "But what if something happens? We don't know what kind of humans or mermaids there are." Ondina said. "Nothing will happen." Mimmi sighed while smiling. Ondina was thinking. She had grown as a person since Nerissa was freed. "Fine." She sighed deeply. Mimmi squealed in excitment. "But you have to promise me I won't lose you." Ondina continued. That gave both girls a mental pause. "You won't." Mimmi said and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Where will you go?" Rita asked. "To Europe." Mimmi said instantly. "Europe? That's quite far from here." The older woman said. "I know, but I really want to visit the countries there." Mimmi continued. "Just remember that they do things differently than us. And please try to avoid the northern pods." Rita sighed happily. "I know how dangerous we can be." Mimmi scoffed. "Yes, indeed you might. Just stay away from the North, for Ondina's sake at least." Rita said and with that Mimmi left to catch up with everyone until their departure.

"So you're really doing this then?" Zac asked. Mimmi nodded eagerly. "I hope you have fun." Evie said. "I know we will, right Ondina?" Mimmi asked the blonde. Ondina snapped her head to look at everyone. "Yep." She said. Mimmi knew in that moment Ondina was regretting the trip. The others started talking about everything else. "We don't have to go." Mimmi whispered. "No, it's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ondina whispered back and looked in Mimmi's eyes. "I won't and neither will you." The brunette smiled and they continued to talk with the gang.

"We will see you when we see you." Zac said while holding Mimmi's hand. "Be careful." Sirena added. "We will, you're almost worse than Ondina." Mimmi joked reseiving a jab to her arm by said blonde. "Bye guys." Mimmi said and they swam away.

It was getting dark, when Mimmi and Ondina came close to the coast of Portugal. "Where are we going to stay, Mimmi? We can't go on land and we don't know where the others are." Ondina whispered. Mimmi knew what Ondina was getting at. "We'll have to find a place to go then. In the water." Mimmi reasoned. "But where?" Ondina asked.

They had started to look for a place, when suddenly two other mermaids came to their view. "Quem é Você?" One of them asked. "What did she ask?" Ondina whispered to Mimmi. Mimmi just shook her head slightly. "Você consegue entender?" The other asked. "Do you speak English?" Mimmi spoke while shaking her head. The other one stopped. "I do. She doesn't." The mermaid said. "Great. I'm Mimmi and this is Ondina." Mimmi said proudly. "I'm Clara and this is Maria." Clara said. "You're not from here." She added. "No, we're from Australia." Mimmi spoke. "That's far away. Have you been casted out? Or did you leave?" Clara asked. "No, we have permission to come here from our council." Mimmi said calmly. "What are you planning to do now?" Clara asked, she was clearly intruiged of Mimmi and Ondina. "We just need a place for tonight. Somewhere safe." Mimmi explained. "Well, our pod is one of the safest. Do you want to come there?" Clara offered. "No, we wouldn't want to interfere with your pod." Mimmi smiled akwardly. "Well there isn't a safe place anywhere else around here. Just come to our pod for tonight." Clara said and she and Maria started to swim away. "I say we go then." Mimmi smiled and started to swim to the two other mermaids. She was stopped by Ondina. "I don't want to. I don't like them and what if something happens?" The blonde asked. "Nothing will. You're becoming annoying." Mimmi sighed. "Sorry." Ondina said. "Don't worry about it. It's cute." Mimmi said. They quickly followed the others.

Like Mimmi had said, nothing happened. The pod was suprisingly welcoming and a lot knew how to speak English. The pod was also quite small, and had under 60 mermaids. Mermaids like Clara told them about their pod's ways. Like where every night two mermaids go out, the other one is older and becomes a personal teacher to the younger one. They teach in those times about where they can go and where they never should. A very happy and quite young mermaid named Diana told how almost any mermaid would go over to Spain and join one of their pods. That was why their pod was so little.

When the morning came Mimmi and Ondina told how they were going to walk around. "Walk? Like walk just like land-people?" Diana had asked. "Yes. We call land-people humans. The things they walk with are called legs." Mimmi had teached the young mermaid. "That sounds cool, but really boring." Diana had replied.

When Mimmi and Ondina were escorted towards the coast, they said goodbye to Carla, Maria and Diana. They turned into humans. "You know what, this place is actually really beautiful." Ondina smiled, when they started to walk. There weren't many people walking around, since the sun was only just rising. "Where even are we?" The blonde continued. "In Porto. This is the second largest city in Portugal." Mimmi told her. "That means there are a lot of humans, right?" Ondina asked. "Yes, why do you ask? Are you going to look for someone else?" Mimmi smirked. "What? Of course not, I would never!" Ondina was seemingly horrified. "Shh, I was only joking. Calm down." Mimmi said happily and kissed Ondina's cheek. "You're so stressful." Ondina grumbled. "Well, you win some you lose some." Mimmi smiled.

They continued to walk and watch the Sun rise behind the ocean. "That's beautiful." Mimmi sighed. "Indeed you are." Ondina said. "You're so cheesy!" Mimmi swatted her arm towards the blonde. As they walked and looked around, the sun had risen and everything was just basking in the light.

"Let's go, I want ice cream!" Mimmi squealed in delight. They walked down and fortunatly the cashier understood English. They then ate while talking about where to go next. Ondina was almost ready with Portugal, when Mimmi asked if they could go look down at the river from the bridge, that the locals called Ponte da Arrábida. "Why there? I really don't want to climb just so you can see the top of the river." Ondina whined. "But I want to." Mimmi said and dragged Ondina with her.

They got to the top. They didn't go to the middle of the bridge, but went kind far, but if Mimmi liked it and was ok with it, Ondina didn't mind. "Where do you want to go next?" Mimmi asked the blonde. "What?" Ondina's voice was full of confusion. "You get to choose. What country next?" Mimmi asked calmly. Ondina thought. "Let's go to Spain." She offered. "Ok, do you want to go right away?" Mimmi agreed. "Yep, I don't want to stay in Europe for too long." Ondina sighed. "Is someone homesick?" Mimmi teased. "Shut up." Ondina said and to mock her more, Mimmi dramaticly gasped. Ondina heard it, but didn't look back. She was already walking down the bridge. "Ondina wait!" Mimmi yelled and ran after her.

They found a perfect place for transformation. They jumped in and swam away as fast as they could. Mimmi was the first to break the water's surface. Ondina followed her. "Where are we now?" Ondina asked. "Close to Santander." Mimmi said, whilst looking around. "How can you tell?" Ondina asked. "When Evie teached me how to use a laptop, I started to plan where I would like to go. So that's how." Mimmi nodded matter of factly. "That was like what, 3, 4 years ago!" Ondina hissed. "Yeah, so what? Now come on, someone could see us." Mimmi ushered and swam while diving into the ocean. It was already daytime, so they couldn't just hop on the land.

They had sropped close to an artgallery, since landpeople were driving their boats around. "This isn't safe, Mimmi." Ondina whispered. "I know, just coat yourself and turn into a human. But be quick." Mimmi said and coated herself. Ondina sighed and coated herself too and pushed herself on top of some random stairs and started to dry herself. That had taken them lots of practise. And while Ondina was still drying herself she saw Mimmi already standing on her legs with clothes on. That was another thing they had learned to do. Ondina was quickly standing with Mimmi as they hurried away from the ocean.

"Where do you want to go? Santander isn't a big place." Mimmi smiled. "Do you want to eat something?" Ondina asked, her stomach growled. "I guess so, at least you need some food." Mimmi chuckled and took Ondina's hand. "Do you know anywhere we can get food?" The blonde asked. "Of course I do." Mimmi smirked and they started walking.

~End of part 1~


	3. Please tie me

A/N

Context: Ondina finds out what fetishes are. She finds them quite amazing. She then tries one with her girlfriend, Mimmi.

Others: This is set after the show, let say about 3 to 6 years after it. Also Ondina is a top and Mimmi is a bottom, but I might do some other story with them flipped. Also some fluff at the end, since I just don't know how to end this. And sorry for any mistakes!

Warnings: Kind of bad smut, (I'm still exploring how to write it) but it's still smut. And also, BDSM.

I do not own Mako mermaids.

Ondina was on land. Who would of thought, that she would be on land so much? Or that she had a house on land and was helping Evie with her store? Well, she didn't think it was even a possibility, but here she was. The blonde was sitting at her couch and just going through the internet on a laptop. She had learned how to use it for some reason she didn't remember. Ondina was looking through something, until she remembered something, that Evie had told her. Obviously Ondina knew what sex and porn was, but then Evie had explained what fetishes were. Ondina quickly glanced at the clock. It read 3.48 pm. She smiled, Mimmi wouldn't be back until it was half past eight. Ondina then smirked and went on a familiar website.

After watching many, many videos, and beign very hot and wet everywhere, she closed the laptop and sat back on the couch. She glanced at the clock. Now it read 6.23 pm. She sighed, almost frustrated, that Mimmi wouldn't be back right when Ondina wanted. So she got up from the couch and walked towards her bedroom, or now that she really thought about it, the whole house was mostly hers and Mimmi's. She smirked and quickly went inside and started to plan about the evening.

Ondina knew, that Mimmi didn't have work the next day, nor did herself. So she didn't need to worry about timings, that's great. She then checked about if they were supposed to do anything planned with the others. That was also a no. Ondina was almost bubbling with anticipation. She went back to the couch. She then started thinking this with Mimmi's point if view. Did she know what this was? Did she have a bad day at work or did she want to just relax? Would Mimmi find this disguisting and leave her? Every question came to her mind and she looked at the clock again. It read 7.03 pm. She sighed and opened her laptop again. She then took out her phone and texted Mimmi.

Ondina: Hi

Ondina cursed mentally, she wanted to ask Mimmi about if this was ok, but just couldn't.

Mimmi: Hi, why do you text me? Has something happened?

Ondina didn't know what to answer. She took a deep breath and typed her answer.

Ondina: No, I was just wondering, did you have a good day at work?

She cursed herself, that was not the question she wanted to ask!

Mimmi: Yes, was there something else?

Yes! Yes there was, but Ondina found it really hard to ask it.

Ondina: Yes...

Mimmi: What is it? You can tell me.

Ondina sighed and tried to relax.

Ondina: Do you know what a fetish is?

Ondina threw her phone across the couch. She cursed herself for asking that. Mimmi was definetly too innocent to know about those things! And then her phone buzzed. Ondina took her phone and read the response.

Mimmi: Yes, I do. Why?

Ondina was dumbfounded. She never thought Mimmi would know. She sighed. She didn't dare to answer.

Mimmi: Ondina, why did you ask that?

Ondina: What do you think about them?

Ondina looked at the clock. It read 7.11 pm. Time was going almost too quickly.

Mimmi: I don't know, I mean, I'm not against them.

Ondina sighed shakily. She didn't know if it was from the relief or from excitment.

Ondina: Ok, I'll see you soon

Mimmi: Ok, bye.

Ondina was trying to calm her. She thought if she should do this, but then she thought about what she would do to her loved one. She found it very arousing.

Mimmi came home and instantly called to Ondina. Ondina jumped from the couch and walked towards the hall. "Ondina, why did you ask me that with texts?" Mimmi said while walking towards the blonde. Ondina's mind blanked and she didn't know what to answer so she did the most reasonable thing and kissed Mimmi. The kiss was passionate and was becoming heated. Mimmi didn't say a word and just went with it.

It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before. In fact, they had had sex multiple times and sometimes it was the greatest and sometimes it wasn't, but that didn't stop them. Ondina guided them towards the bedroom while undressing Mimmi. And then they were there. At the bedroom where Mimmi laid on the bed with only her underwear and Ondina was on top of her. It was pretty usual arrangment for them. Except Ondina was still dressed and she was taking her time. Mimmi shifted under her and gasped sharply, when Ondina bit her neck. Ondina was going to apologize, but hearing Mimmi she forgot about it. Then, Ondina bit her again, with same pressure. That gave Ondina the same reaction from the brunette. Ondina worked her way around and over Mimmi's bra and down to her belly. She then felt hands on her sides. She swatted them away and went back up to kiss and bite the brunette's neck. "No touching." She whispered into the girls ear. Mimmi whimpered with emotion that Ondina pictured as either sadness or arousal.

After some time Ondina remembered what she was going to do from the begging. She reached to her nightdesk and grabbed a piece of rope she had found. She continued to Mimmi's lips and bit down on the woman's bottom lip. She grabbed the girls arms and pinned them to the bed. She then hesitated and sat up a little. Mimmi opened her eyes. She looked puzzled. Ondina still was pinning her down by the wrists and then she spotted the rope. "Are you ok with this?" Ondina breathed out. "Please tie me." Mimmi sighed instantly. Ondina nodded and tied her girlfriend's hands on the pole of the bed. She lowered herself to be just touching the girl. Mimmi's eyes had darkened with lust and her stare was close to make Ondina go wild. "Please." Mimmi said and shifted under the blonde again. Ondina smirked and went down slowly kissing and biting the whole way down. She didn't even realise that she spoke until Mimmi hummed something that sounded like agreement. Ondina then realised exactly what she had said. 'You've been bad.' The words echoed through her mind. She bit hard on Mimmi's groin and the brunette hissed while taking in air sharply.

Ondina was almost done biting and teasing Mimmi, until she heard the brunette say something. She put her head close to the other woman and she spoke again. "If you're going to tie me, please tie them harder." She whispered and shrugged her hands. Ondina was confused at the request, but thigtend the rope and Mimmi gasped, in pleasure. Ondina was so mesmerised by now at Mimmi's actions, that she didn't even remember saying: "I should punish you." Mimmi definetly heard it and she was definetly excited. And so Ondina went down on Mimmi. Firstly she undressed Mimmi completly. And just stared at her and Mimmi did so too. "It's not fair," Mimmi started between breaths. "that you're still dressed." Ondina just smirked and continued her work. She paused at Mimmi's entrance, but that didn't last long. She started to get impatient too, with how slow she was beign and just went with it. She heard Mimmi squeal when Ondina entered into her with her fingers. Ondina felt the wetness of both herself and Mimmi's.

Ondina knew Mimmi couldn't last that long, so when ever she felt her lover get close, she stopped. And Ondina enjoyed edging Mimmi like that. Everything Mimmi could muster were mild complaints and the word, please.

When Ondina glanced at the clock, she realised, that she had been playing with Mimmi for nearly 3 hours. She smiled at herself. "Ondina, please." She heard Mimmi call out. Ondina knew that she should let Mimmi get her orgasm and then free her, but she thought of something else. So she went with it. Ondina started like any time and when Mimmi orgasmed, while panting and moaning for Ondina to not to stop, she didn't. And Ondina found it so enjoyable to watch Mimmi pant and be so vulnearable. She made Mimmi cum at least 6 times in 1 hour. She was quite proud of herself and Mimmi. "Ondina, please stop." Mimmi pleaded, but Ondina wasn't having it. She continue fingering her girlfriend, but got up and bit the brunette's ear. "I stop when I want to." Ondina husked almost angerly. Mimmi closed her mouth quickly to not complain. Ondina felt a pulse down her vagina and she hummed. This was clearly a big turn on for her.

Ondina stopped after 1 hour of making Mimmi cum non-stop. She was sure that the poor woman was probably going to pass out. She climbed her way up to kiss Mimmi's forehead. "Are you ok?" She asked the panting woman. Mimmi seemed to lost all her words and just nodded while looking at Ondina. She was definetly tired from all of this. "Do you want to sleep?" Ondina asked. Mimmi nodded again. "We should go to the pod then." Ondina said while smiling happily and started to open the rope from Mimmi's wrists. But Mimmi made a frustrated noise and Ondina looked at her very confused. "Please. Don't open it." Mimmi breathed out. "Are you sure?" Ondina asked and stopped opening the rope. She was also worried, since there were also marks around the brunette's writs. Mimmi nodded again. "Can we sleep here?" She asked and started to dose off. "Here? On land?" Ondina asked and she remembered when they had first slept on land. The memory made her smile, but then cringe. She then saw Mimmi nod. Ondina sighed and went to clean herself.

When Ondina came back she was pretty sure she was dreaming. Mimmi had fallen asleep and obviously that wasn't a new sight. Mimmi was also naked, definetly not new. What Ondina found beautiful was that Mimmi was so peaceful, even if she was tied up. Ondina now found herself aroused from the sight, so sge looked away and turned off the lights. She went to bed and just studied her lover's face. Mimmi opened her eyes and looked back. "Undress yourself." She said and in a way that sounded like a command. Ondina was aroused again. So she did undress. But she only left her underwear on. Mimmi looked rather dissapointed about this, but didn't say a word. Mimmi had already closed her eyes. Ondina wanted to sleep too, she just couldn't. The simple reason was, because Mimmi was there. And then she heard Mimmi speak quietly: "Please tie me more often."


	4. The perfect kiss (One-shot)

Context: Mimmi gets hurt, Ondina gets worried, Mimmi confesses to Rita about Ondina, and first kiss

Others: Fluff. Just pure fluff. And this one is short, enjoy :)

Mimmi swam towards some land. She was being chased by a crazed shark who she clearly wasn't going to calm down. Mimmi hit her arm badly as she got onto land. It was Mako, she could feel it, but it was still somewhere else. She breathed heavily. The shark was probably gone. She could just turn back and swim to safety but a quick glance at her arm she whimpered loudly. "Ondina, why did you have to leave?" She whispered. She touched her arm. It wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. She sighed and turned her body towards the forest. Somewhere there would be clothes. It had been Ondina's idea. She saw a wooden box just a few steps into the forest. Mimmi sighed and dryed herself and walked to open the box. She put on shorts and a T-shirt and started walking across the forest.

Over an hour passed before Mimmi was on the other shore. She didn't see anyone. But maybe that was for the best. She looked towards where Moonpool would be. Was Ondina there? The mermaid had left in anger after their fight and Mimmi had soon went after her. She looked at her arm. She could already see a large bruise form on it. She also felt something on her shoulder. Mimmi sighed and dived into the water.

Mimmi re-surfaced in the Moonpool. "Mimmi?" A familiar voice asked. Ondina. Mimmi sighed. "I came to apologize." She said. "Accepted. What happened to your arm?" Ondina said quickly and swam closer. "I swam away from a shark. I hit it probably on a rock when I swam straight onto the shore. "You are crazy. Without me you'd be dead." Ondina smirked. Mimmi chuckled but then hissed. "Can you swim?" Ondina asked. "Yes, but slowly." Mimmi replied. Ondina examined her arm and then accidently touched her shoulder. Mimmi quickly tried to get away from the pain but just ended up with a shocking pain pulsing through her left side. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Let me see." Ondina said. "It's fine." Mimmi said quietly. "I'll be careful." Ondina smiled and Mimmi felt warm. She stayed still as Ondina swam behind her. "We should go to Rita's." She muttered. "Is my shoulder that bad? If it's just a bruise I'll be fine." Mimmi said with a tiny smile. "Well, you have blood staining the water, so I think it's not fine." Ondina said. Mimmi touched her shoulder and looked her hand. It was bloody. "Okay. Yes. Let's go." Mimmi said and just wishing that Ondina followed her.

Mimmi yelped when Rita put something on her arm. "And how did this happen?" Rita asked. "I banged my arm and shoulder on something when I swam to the shore." Mimmi explained awkwardly. "Why would you go there?" Rita asked. "I went to apologize to Ondina." Mimmi said. Ondina had left with Serina and Evie. She had wanted to stay, but Mimmi told her to go. "Did you have a fight? That's very unusual for you two." Rita asked. "Well. We disagreed in some touchy subjects." Mimmi said. "Like?" Rita asked and stepped away. "Chris." Mimmi muttered. "Oh." Rita said. "Does it hurt?" She asked. "What? Oh this? No. Thank you." Mimmi smiled. "Well, I meant Chris, but I'm glad your arm is better." Rita smiled. "Oh. It does. Not as much, but it does. But I don't want to lose Ondina. And it wasn't working out anyway." Mimmi said and stood up. "Why? You seemed so happy with him." Rita asked. "I don't... I don't like boys." Mimmi said hesitantly. "Oh. But you're allowed to like anyone you want, you know that, right?" Rita smiled brightly. "I know." Mimmi sighed. "Is it Ondina? Do you like her?" Rita asked whilst smiling. "Um. M-maybe. But please don't tell her." Mimmi said. "Of course I won't. Now I have to go do some work. See you later Mimmi." Rita smiled and dissapeared.

Mimmi sighed deeply and walked in front of the mirror. She looked at her arm and then her shoulder. She frowned. Those would take a lot of time to heal. "Mimmi? Rita?" Ondina asked. Mimmi saw her through the mirror and smiled. "Rita went to do work." Mimmi explained. "Why does she work so much?" Ondina groaned. "Because she has to." Mimmi said. "I still don't get it." Ondina said and walked down the steps. "So, why aren't you at the Café? I was going to come there soon." Mimmi asked. "Oh. Well, I wanted to come check up on you. And now we can go, unless you want to rest? Your arm looks still very sore." Ondina said. "Don't worry. It's fine." Mimmi reassured her and started to walk past her. Ondina took her other hand. "I heard what you told to Rita." She said quietly. "Oh." Mimmi whispered. "Look. I get if you don't feel that way or-" She continued quickly. Ondina pressed her finger on Mimmi's mouth. "You're being as loud as me." Ondina said. Mimmi couldn't breath, she looked into Ondina's eyes and searched for a sign that maybe, she hadn't screwed things up. And then, Ondina hugged her. "I like you too." Ondina whispered into her ear. "Really?" Mimmi gasped. "Yes! You're so oblivious." Ondona chuckled. Mimmi pulled back smiling brightly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. "You were with Chris. And before that I didn't know if you felt the same." Ondina explained. Mimmi saw how vulnerable Ondina was being. "You should've told me. Anytime." She smiled calmly, bringing her face a few inches from Ondina's. "Why?" Ondina asked. The glint in her eye was back and she smirked. "So we could've done this more." Mimmi answered smiling. She leaned forward, Ondina met her half-way. They kissed and Mimmi smiled happily. All of her pain seemed to melt away, as Ondina put her arms around her neck, and Mimmi put hers around Ondina's waist. Ondina started chuckling, and Mimmi hummed. It wasn't the perfect kiss, but it didn't matter. What did, was who it was with. And that one was Ondina.


End file.
